


Spooky Scary Larry

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: He Wears Short Skirts. I Wear Sanity Falls Shirts. [2]
Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Bad Ghost Puns, Because I can, Cheerleader! Sal, M/M, Mascot!Larry, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Larry becomes the mascot.





	Spooky Scary Larry

After that, things seem normal between Sal and Larry. They still walked to school together, hung out together, and everything...just with more affection. More lazy kisses after an exhausting jam session. More nervous hand holding as they walked home to their clearly haunted apartment building. More occasional cuddles when they were too tired to think straight.

Larry also ended up watching more cheerleading after their first kiss. Sal has cheer practice three times a week after school. The first few days this happened, Larry had walked home alone, finding the walk a lot more quiet and eerie without Sal. But after a few times, Larry chose to wander out onto the football field and wait for Sal on the field side benches. 

The cheerleaders didn’t seem to mind, and neither did Larry. Watching them practice just meant he got to watch Sal run through routines more often, and Larry didn’t think he’d ever get tired of watching Sal perform all the tricks and stunts they came up with. Like today, they were cutting cartwheels across the field 

“Hey!” 

But that. That would be Larry’s only problem. Larry got up to hide, but he knew he was too late when a hand clapped on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing sitting here, son? Only athletes can stay after school.” Shelley Wheeler, the teacher in charge of the cheer team, gave him an inquisitive look. Larry panicked, any excuse on his lips slipping from his mind. 

Shelley’s stare suddenly changed as a realization hit her. “Are you the new kid Lester picked?” 

“...Yes?” Larry said. Shelley’s stare looked even angrier than before. 

“You’re half an hour late!” Shelley shooed Larry towards the locker rooms. “Come on. Come on. Move it. We only have a few days before the next game.” 

Larry reluctantly followed her, wondering what the hell he got himself into.

******************************

Finally, Shelley called practice for the day. Sal sighed in relief as the other girls quickly gathered their stuff and left. Sal did the same, looking around for Larry as he went. 

Strange. He wasn’t waiting where he usually was, but Sal just shrugged it off. Sal decided he must’ve went home early today and set about trek home. 

But then, next practice is the same. Sal saw Larry one second at practice and then he’d disappear like a ghost. Sal just shrugged it off again. But after being left alone after the third practice, Sal caught up with Larry at Addison Apartments. 

“What the hell, Johnson? I didn’t think I was that easy to forget.” Sal asked. 

Larry blinked and then gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I just got caught up with something. I probably should’ve warmed you sooner.” 

Sal frowned. “What were you doing?” 

Larry shook his head. “Can’t tell ya yet. It’s a surprise.” 

“But Larryface.” Sal whined. 

Larry chuckled. “You’ll find out tomorrow at the game.” 

Sal groaned. “Fine but you better show up then.” 

“How could I miss? My favorite cheerleader will be there.” 

After that, Sal may have kissed the shit out of Larry. 

************************

The game is half over with Nockfell leading. And yet, Sal had barely even seen Larry much less gotten an answer. Sal had seen Larry for about five minutes before he disappeared again, and Sal had to run through the opening cheer routine. 

Sal tried to push it out of his mind and put himself into their halftime routine, matching the high paced moves along with the rest of the girls. The dance went by in blur of pom poms and left him feeling breathless at least. 

“And now, put your hands together for your new mascot, Mr. Ghastly!” The announcer boomed.

Sal frowned as the Ghostbusters theme blared from the speakers. Sal saw someone in a ghost costume run across the field. It wasn’t even a good costume; it was a cheap white sheet with crooked eyeholes and raggedy sleeves. However, the person under it was giving it their all, dancing along with music and revving up the crowd. 

Sal shrugged it off, choosing to walk off the field, but he caught movement out of the side of his eye. 

“Wait, what’s Ghastly doing?”

Ghastly came up to him, gesturing at him with a pair of tiny pom poms, the ones the cheer leaders threw to the children in the bleachers. Ghastly stood next to him, gesturing for him to do...something. Sal only stared at him. 

Ghastly thrusted each of his arms up, shook his pom poms, and then looked at him expectantly. Sal frowned but he waved his pom poms around. To his amusement, Ghastly started copying him. Sal kept waving his pom poms but he added a high kick into his waving. Ghastly tried to follow him, adding a weak kick in time that ruffled his costume. 

Sal chuckled. Sal made up little routines, and Ghastly stumbled to mimic him. The crowd ate it up, laughing as Ghastly stumbled around in his long sheet. Even so, the crowd started cheering for them, screaming “Let’s go Ghastly!” 

Sal ended their show by dropping into a rough roll and popping back up. It wasn’t his best attempt; he had stumbled on his way up to his feet, and he was sure his legs had looked less than graceful. But when he looked back at Ghastly, he was vigorously shaking his head no, throwing his pom poms in defeat. He heard the crowd roaring laughing.

Ghastly recovered quickly. He gestured upward and then folded his hands together. It took Sal a moment to realize Ghastly wanted to throw him. 

Sal shook his head, laughing, but Ghastly persisted. He got closer and repeated his gesture with more energy. Sal thought “What the hell?” and stepped onto Ghastly’s hands. 

Sal went up with a rush and fell back down into white clad arms. Sal had a second to adjust to the rush before he was thrown over a white clad shoulder, watching as Ghastly ran off the field with him.

“...I guess Ghastly’s claimed his first victim.” 

Oh, hell no. Sal started pounding his fists against the “ghost’s”...something all while kicking wildly. He has seen real ghosts. There’s no way he’s dying by some idiot in a costume.

“OwOwOW!” The figure let out. Sal froze at the sound. “Is that any way to treat your BoOooOo?” 

“Larry?!” 

The ghost let him down, and then lifted up their sheet costume. Larry smiles down at him. “Does that left your spirits?” 

“Oh my god, Larry, why?” Sal groaned. 

“I mean I thought I could use the excorise.” 

“Larry noooo.” 

“There’s no need to go boO hoo. I thought the plan was a dead ringer.” Larry smiled. Sal just groaned louder and playfully punched him in the arm. 

“Since when were you the mascot?” Sal demanded.

“Since Mrs. Wheeler gave the other Ghastly the boooot.” Larry said. Sal gave him a stern look. “Fine. I panicked and lied to Mrs. Wheeler. Now, I’m a ghost.” 

“Well, your face is haunting.” 

“Hey, we can’t all be boO-tiful.” Larry smiled. 

“You’re just saying that to get away with all the bad puns.” 

“Is it working?” Larry asked. 

Sal pretended to think about it before stepping closer. “Come here, boo.” 

Sal reaches up to move his prosthetic, but Larry leaned in too soon. Sal watched Larry plant a kiss on his prosethic’s. Sal snorted, laughing at Larry’s slightly confused expression. 

“Seems like I hit a dead end.” Larry said. 

“You’re on thin ice, Johnson!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb but i regret nothing!


End file.
